Super Love Precure!
Note: This season is still in progress! Super Love Precure! '(スーパーラブプリキュア！''Sūpā Rabu Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial thirteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Peach98123. The season is available in Japanese, and in English Dub. Some scenes can be funny, drama, and dark. The season's main motif is love, romance, joy, and happiness. Synopsis Super Love Precure Episodes The story follows a peaceful day on a magical kingdom called the Joy Kingdom, ruled by King Kind and Queen Happiness until their son Prince Tony and The Five Princesses of The Joy Kingdom were missing until a evil organization known as The Dark Kindgom, led by the Devil himself, Oblivion. They started to attack the Joy Kingdom and now everyone has fallen into his slaves in despair and sorrow which turns them into Hanzais so Oblivion can use them for countdown to world domination. So the King and Queen sent Cherry, Snowflake, and Sunny to go to Earth to find the legendary soldiers, Precure. While finding the Precure, The Dark Kindgom start to cause crime in the city, Cherry finds Jaylene a happy-lucky girl who helps others in need, with no choice Cherry gives her the Lovely Palette and a Joy Charm to transform into Cure Friendship, The Cure of Love and Hope . Jaylene realizes that her two best friends are Precure, Alexa as Cure Snow, the Cure of Wisdom and Beauty, and Shrina as Cure Buttercup, the Cure of Light and Happiness. Now the girls join forces to form Super Love Precure in order to stop Oblivion and The Dark Kindgom from causing a countdown to world destruction. Can they do it? Characters Pretty Cure 'Jaylene Lugo '(ジェイレネルーゴ ''Jeirene Rūgo)/ 'Cure Friendship '(キュアフレンドシップ Kyua Furendoshippu) A kind and loving 14 year-old girl who loves to help everybody who is in need, she is good at making drawings, likes to act, hanging with her best friends, Alexa and Shrina, and kinda like a drama queen. She gets really excited of new events and cool stuff and wants everybody in the world with peace and friendship. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Love and Hope, Cure Friendship. She introduces herself as "The lovely friendship that shows the everlasting love and hope! Cure Friendship!" and her attack is Heartful Friendship Shower. ''She is also the first princess of love of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kingdom. She controls the hearts and sparkles, and the power of friendship. 'Alexa Foaud '(アレクサフォワード ''Arekusa Foādo)/ 'Cure Snow '(キュアスノー Kyua Sunō) A smart and intelligent 14 year-old girl who always gets good grades, and she is also sweet and always encourages people to stand up for themselves. She studies all the the time, and she is the president of the school activities, and everybody calls her "The Wise Princess" ''. Her real name is Alexandra but Jaylene calls her Alexa. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom and Beauty, Cure Snow. She introduces herself as "The graceful snow thats shows the elegant wisdom and beauty! Cure Snow!" and her attack is ''Beautiful Snow Blizzard. '' She is also the second princess of wisdom of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kingdom. She controls diamonds and snow, and power of wisdom. 'Shrina Kodali '(シュリーナ倖田リー ''Shurīna Kōdarī)/ 'Cure Buttercup '(キュアバターカップ Kyua Batākappu) A talented and popular 14 year-old girl who always believes in her dreams and believes that people are strong and fight for there dreams, her career is being a model so she can make other people happy and share the spotlight with her two BFFs, Jaylene and Alexa. She tranforms into the Pretty Cure of Light and Happiness, Cure Buttercup. She introduces herself as "The shining buttercup that shows the true Light and happiness! Cure Buttercup!" and her attack is Happiness Buttercup Shoot. '' She is also the third princess of happiness of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kingdom. She controls stars and the light, and the power of happiness. '''Cure Destiny- ' A 14 year-old girl who is mysterious, her name is unknown but her first appearance was in episode 15 then joins the team in episode 16. She works hard for the sake for everyone dreams. She transforms into The Pretty Cure of Courage and Dreams, Cure Destiny. She introduces herself as "The glittering destiny that shows the strongest Courage and Dreams! Cure Destiny!" And her attack is Dreaming Destiny Flick. ''She is also the fourth princess of dreams of one of the five princesses of the Joy Kindgom. She controls spades and courage and the power of dreams. Allies 'Cherry '(チェリー ''Cherī) Jaylene's dog-like fairy partner, Cherry is the youngest of the sisters. She always follows Jaylene anywhere she goes. Cherry loves and protects her no matter what. She also loves fashion as well as her sisters, she also acts like a crybaby, and she also has the power of protection for Cure Friendship. 'Snowflake '(スノーフレーク Sunōfurēku) Alexa's bunny-like fairy partner, Snowflake is the oldest out of the sisters. She take care of her sisters so they won't cause trouble, and she respects Alexa like if she was a sister and always trust her. Snowflake can be very strict sometimes when it's comes to saving the world, and she has the power of strength for Cure Snow. 'Sunny '(サニー Sanī) Shrina's cat-like fairy partner, Sunny is the middle out of the sisters. She goofs around a lot sometimes, but she wants the world to be safe. She stays by Shrina so nothing bad happens, and she also likes fashion just like her younger sister Cherry. She has the power of strategies for Cure Buttercup. 'King Kind '(キングカインド Kingu Kaindo) He is the king of the Joy Kindgom. He is loving and kind-hearted to his citizens, but when the Joy Kingdom was attacked, he and his wife, Queen Happiness, sent the fairies to find the Precure. 'Queen Happiness '(クイーンハピネス Kuīn Hapinesu) She is the queen of the Joy Kindgom. She has a sweet personality and is gentle to the citizens, but when the Joy Kingdom was attacked, she and her husband, King Kind, sent the fairies to find the Precure. 'Prince Tony '(プリンストニー Purinsu Tonī) The Prince of The Joy Kindgom, he is mysterious and handsome prince but he a good heart and want the world to be at peace, he was missing because when the Dark Kindgom attacked, he went to Earth to help the Precure. Ever since he found the Precure, he appears when the Cures are in trouble and he keeps an eye on the Cures, especially Cure Friendship. 'The Five Princesses of the Joy Kingdom '(ジョイ王国のファイブ姫 Joi ōkoku no faibu hime) They are the missing princesses of the Joy Kingdom and the Precure's past-selves. Cure Friendship is the princess of love, Cure Snow is the princess of wisdom, Cure Buttercup is the princess of happiness, but the other two princesses are unknown. The five princesses went missing because Oblivion erase their memories and sent to Earth and now the Precure don't remember their past-selves, but when they sleep, they see their past selves in their dreams. They're the daughters of the King and Queen, and the sisters of Prince Tony The Dark Kingdom 'Oblivion '(忘却 Bōkyaku) The main villain in the series. He is heartless, cruel, and evil, he is part-human, and part-devil. He wants revenge to the world because he lost his loved one from a tragic accident, and with his sadness he became Oblivion the Devil, and now he wants to conquer the Joy Kingdom and bring everyone sorrow and despair like what he felt, and destroy the world and wants death. 'Cancer '(癌 Gan) She is the daughter of Oblivion. She is cold, rude, not trustworthy. She wants the world filled with light and hope to turn into a world filled with dark and despair, just like her father Oblivion. She thinks she is the fairest of them all and likes to trick people into getting what she wants. 'Three Evil Dark Generals '(三悪ダーク将軍 San'aku dāku shōgun) is a group made of generals of the Dark Kingdom, who act as Oblivion's subordinates. The members are: * 'Hate '(嫌い Kirai) -''' 'The first general to appear. He loves it when people begin to hate each other to the point in not becoming friends. He can also be selfish sometimes and thinks friendship is nothing. When he summons a Hanzai, he shouts "Let your lovely heart turn to hatred, Hanzai Attack!". He is the opposite of Cure Friendship. * 'Error '(エラー ''Erā) -''' 'The second general to appear. She likes it when people fail in things (for example, a test). She is very foolish and thinks that people should slack off. When she summons a Hanzai, she shouts "Let your beautiful heart turn into foolishness, Hanzai Destroy!". She is the opposite of Cure Snow. * 'Sadness '(悲しみ ''Kanashimi) - The third general to appear. She enjoys it when people stop believing in their dreams and fall into despair. She is very smart and thinks that every dream is a illusion. When she summons a Hanzai, she shouts "Let your bright heart turn into sadness, Hanzai Summon!". She is the opposite of Cure Buttercup. 'Hanzai '(犯罪 Hanzai) The monsters of the series. They are created when one of the generals use a skull mask when a person feels in despair and gets a piece of a object which turn the person into a Hanzai to attack. Hanzais wear a skull mask with red eyes glowing. There bodies are like ghost-like bodies of the color pitch-black. Their names mean "crime" in Japanese. Supporting Characters Items '''Lovely Palette- The transformation items of this series. Cure Friendship's Palette is heart shaped with a pink ribbon, Cure Snow's Palette is a diamond shaped with a blue ribbon, and Cure Buttercup's Palette is star shaped with a yellow ribbon. Inside is a eye liner with five buttons that represents the Precure colors, and a hole for the Joy Charms. The transformation phase is "Precure Let's Make Up!" Joy Charms- The charms of this series. They are use to transform into Precure with the Lovely Palette, some charms are for special ability and special forms. Shining Crystal Love Sticks- The main attack items of the Cures. Locations * [[Joy Kindgom|'Joy Kingdom']]' '- The kingdom where the fairies, the king, the queen, Prince Tony, and the five princesses live. * Union Middle School '- The school that the Cures attend. * [[Union Town|'Union Town]]' '- The town where the Cures live. * [[Dark Kindgom|'Dark Kingdom']]' '- The kingdom where Oblivion and the Dark Kingdom live alter they took over Joy Kingdom. The organization was named after the kingdom. Trivia * This is the second series where romance is constantly present, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * This is also the second series where all the Cures are princesses, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the third series to start with 3 Cures, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the second series where the main villain has a child, preceded by DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. * It will be the first time that it will start with three Cures then a fourth Cure in the 15th episode, then a fifth Cure during midway though the season which makes it five Cures total. Media Music Opening Theme Connect! Super Love Precure - The opening song of Super Love Precure!, the song is sung by Nitta Emi Ending Theme ❤️Precure Miracle Fun❤️- The ending song of Super Love Precure!, the song is sung by the voice actresses of Jaylene, Alexa, and Shrina. Love Message - The second ending song of Super Love Precure!, the song is sung by the voice actresses of Cure Destiny and Cure Healing. Movies Merchandise Please refer to the ''Super Love Precure! Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery Previews Cure Friendship 3.png|Cure Friendship Wallpapers Category:Super Love Precure! Category:Fan Series Category:Peach98123 Category:Series